


It Can't Hurt You Anymore

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but like, it's about ghosts so they are dead but alive in the same instance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Daichi finds himself in a ballroom full of dead people, wondering how he got there.





	It Can't Hurt You Anymore

The huge ballroom was bursting with people.  Some stuck to the outside, gathered into small groups to talk while the middle of the room was full of dancers almost floating across the floor as the band continued to play music.  Candles lit up the outside of the room while an ornate chandelier gave the room an almost glowing quality.

 

Daichi escaped the dance floor and hid behind a pillar, rubbing at the back of his neck where he was continuously experiencing a phantom pain.  He should have felt underdressed in his jeans and henley but it seemed as if there was no right dress code. He had danced with a man with striking green eyes in a 1940s lieutenant outfit.  A cute girl with short hair had blushed when he tried to ask her a question, she was dressed in a juunihitoe. Intricate robes mixed with more western suits, and every class looked to be represented.

 

“Excuse me.”  Daichi turned towards the deep voice addressing him and found himself craning his neck to look up into moss colored eyes.  The tall man, dressed in imperial army officer whites, with his hat tucked under his arm bowed to Daichi. “May I have the next dance?”  A white gloved hand was held out and Daichi found himself reaching for it without really thinking.

 

“I’m sorry,” Daichi apologized when he stepped on the other man's shoes.  “I’m not sure how I got here.” He continued as if that would excuse him from his lack of rhythm.

 

“Everyone takes their own time to come to terms with what has happened to them.”  The army man said after taking a moment to think it through. Daichi frowned at that but something kept him from questioning him further, as if his own mind was trying to shield him.

 

“I’m going to cut in.”  A voice spoke up, a hand curling around Daichi’s bicep and pulling him back.  Daichi looked over to see a man wearing an intricate and beautiful kimono, nearly as pretty as the man himself though he was frowning deeply at the officer who had yet to relinquish his hold on Daichi’s hand.

 

“My apologies your highness, but the song has yet to end.”  His voice betrayed no emotion but he pulled Daichi gently back to him.

 

“And if I order you to let him go?”  The emperor asked. Daichi glanced between the two of them, realizing they had gathered a small crowd.  There was a tall man behind the emperor, dressed in a black suit that fitted him well but did nothing to calm the wild black curls on top of his head or the thick eyebrows.  He winked at Daichi, who found himself even more at a loss.

 

The commotion grew and Daichi was able to escape, running a hand through his short hair before rubbing at that phantom pain at the back of his neck once more.  Something whispered behind him, the pull of a feeling more than anything tangible but Daichi turned and saw a small door nearly covered by the fine drapery that looked like it led to the outside.

 

Daichi turned fully away from the party and walked towards the door, a heavy feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.  Something told him to turn around and go back to the warmth and light of the party, but he couldn’t let it go. Light and color alike seemed to drain from the world around him as he stepped towards the door, his fingers barely touching the curved doorknob before it creaked open.  Even the sounds of the party faded into the background as he stepped outside.

 

It was gloomy, dark and raining heavily.  The pain in the back of Daichi’s neck grew as lighting tore through the sky, lighting up the surrounding area.  Daichi felt cold, freezing down to his very soul and drenched through though there was an overhang and he had been warm and dry just a moment ago.  His teeth wouldn’t stop chattering and he feared he’d never feel warmth again.

 

A dark figure came into Daichi’s view, blocking the path he had been about to walk down.  He stopped and looked up into a familiar face. The face of the samurai who had first asked Daichi to dance when he had come into the ballroom, he had a wide smirk that spoke of trouble but his touch was gentle and his words had been soft.  He looked very different now, as if the life had been drained out of him. A dark stain spread from his stomach, staining the dark kimono and hakama that had been pristine the last time Daichi had seen him.

 

“You’re hurt!”  Daichi’s fingers were numb but he moved to try and apply pressure to the samurai’s wound, but the man just smiled.  It wasn’t a happy look, it was full of profound sadness.

 

“This?”  The samurai asked and his head shifted just enough that Daichi could see the bloody line across his throat.  “This can’t hurt me anymore.” His fingers were chilled against Daichi’s, but he curled the long digits around Daichi’s, as if trying to give him warmth he simply did not have.

 

“You’re dead.”  Daichi said with certainty he didn’t realize he had until the words were out of his mouth.  The pain in the back of Daichi’s neck was almost unbearable but he kept his eyes on the amber ones above him.  “Everyone here is dead.” The words felt like poison in his mouth and he stumbled forward as the lightning flashed once more, he saw a dark form on the ground behind the samurai.

 

“You don’t have to do this.”  Cold fingers touched Daichi’s cheek.  Inside it had been nothing but warmth and laughter, Daichi had felt a deep sense of content even if he had been surrounded by strangers.  The most they had wanted from him was a dance or to talk for a moment but Daichi had felt drawn to walk away.

 

“What is that?”  Daichi asked even as memories flooded him.

 

Daichi hadn’t been aware that he was lacking his memories until they were suddenly there.  He was a second year med student, he had parents and two younger siblings. His uncle had died, he hadn’t been married and he had no children of his own so he had left everything to Daichi, trusting that his nephew would sort everything out fairly.  Daichi had taken the weekend to drive up to the large estate, to go through everything with the lawyer and divide it up. A nasty storm had hit, his cousin had shown up and-

 

“Oh.”  Daichi leaned against the samurai in front of him.  His cousin demanded much from Daichi and he was willing to give him most of it, but that wasn’t good enough.  Daichi had told him to sleep it off, his cousin had reeked of alcohol, and he had gone up to sleep himself.

 

There had been an open window with a stuck latch.  Daichi had heard running footsteps over the rain but it was too late.  Hands slamming into his back, losing his footing and-

 

Daichi went to touch his neck but the samurai caught his hands.

 

“Let’s go back inside, it’s warmer in there.”  Daichi found himself nodding, let himself be led back to the door.  He glanced behind him as lightning flashed, illuminating his dead body sprawled out on the ground with a broken neck.

 

Cheers rang out when Daichi stepped back inside, a man with a charming beauty mark passed over a hankerchief for the tears Daichi hadn’t realized were trailing down his face.  The samurai’s hand warmed in Daichi’s own and when he looked up at him his face was full of life once again, tanned and handsome and asking Daichi if he wanted to dance.


End file.
